I Could Hear the ChitChat
by HobbitatHogwarts
Summary: The day after The Kiss, Dalton is all abuzz with gossip. And it may have even reached further ears as well. Everybody Talks by Neon Tree's.


**Wow ok this fanfic came out of nowhere. I was just typing out another fic that I had written while I was camping and I was listening to this song and a story popped into my head. I completely messed up my fanfic writing pattern. Usually I write a draft on paper and then I type it. This time I just skipped all my drafting and went for it. So I'm not claiming its any good but its kind of fun. Happens during Original Song, the day after The Kiss. **

**I would sell my soul to own Glee but I don't think Ryan Murphy's selling. I also do not Everybody Talks cuz then I'd be Neon Tree's and I'd be too busy being awesome to write fanfic.**

* * *

Kurt walked through the hallways of Dalton smiling at the passing boys and waving at some Warblers. He usually didn't do such things because he was preoccupied in his head, but today he was just so happy and he was in love with the world. Well no that was false. He was in love with Blaine. His brain was still convinced that yesterday was a dream. How could perfect, handsome, dreamy, Blaine Anderson have kissed him? It was crazy and impossible. But the purplish bruise on his neck told a different story. Kurt had done everything he could do to cover it up and he had mostly succeeded. So then wait why were those boys by their lockers staring at him and whispering? He brushed it off and kept walking. It was probably nothing. But all the way to his locker, people were whispering and staring. Kurt was so relieved once he finally made it. However that relief was drowned when his locker neighbour Nick looked at him with wide eyes and quickly grabbed his stuff before running away. Kurt groaned in frustration.

- "Someone's upset." said a voice behind him. Kurt whirled around and there was Blaine leaning on the locker beside him. Kurt couldn't help but smile despite all that was going on.

- "Hey. Sorry, everyone's just giving me a weird vibe this morning."

- "Oh that. Yeah that's nothing. Most of them just probably heard what happened yesterday." Kurt dropped the book he was holding.

- "What?" he screamed. Blaine looked at him confused.

- "Um yeah I've heard that a freshman walked in on us at some point. Weird we didn't notice him." said Blaine curious.

- "How are you so calm about this!" said Kurt loudly. People looked over and he lowered his voice. "People are probably making up stories this instant. I haven't told anyone else yet. How long do you think until the New Directions find out, and then my dad? They'll be furious that I didn't tell them." he was fuming by this point.

- "Woah Kurt, baby, calm down. Whispers don't travel that fast."  
- "Kurt Hummel!" came a voice from down the hall. Kurt's eyes found the source of the voice and his face went completely white. The entire New Directions Glee club was walking towards the pair, an angry looking Mercedes in the lead.

- "Wow." said Blaine. "I have never been so wrong in my life." Kurt stuck his tongue out at him before turning to his incoming friends.

- "Hi guys." he said weakly.

- "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel why is it that I heard about you and Mr. Hobbit over there getting it on from David?" said Mercedes holding out her phone.

- "Yeah Kurt, you promised you would tell us the second it happened!" whined Tina.

- "Well sorry, but I was sort of busy at the time." said Kurt hotly.

- "Wanky." muttered Santana.

- "Shut it Satan." scowled Kurt.

- "Does Burt know about this?" asked Finn.

- "No and you won't be the one to tell him." Kurt made clear. Puck broke away from the crowd and walked past Kurt. "Noah what are you -" But he was cut off when Puck pulled Blaine by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close to his face.

- "You better not be messing with my boy Hummel here or I will personally wish you were never born." threatened Puck.

- "Noah for God sakes put him down!" whined Kurt. "Now if you will all excuse me I have French to get to." he said walking away. He could faintly hear all of them follow. Blaine caught up to him and walked beside him.

- "Are you okay baby?"

- "No I'm mad. I'm mad at them, I'm mad at the school, I'm mad at you and-"

- "You're mad at me?" asked Blaine sadly. Kurt immediately felt horrible and started to apologize but a smile was slowly creeping onto Blaine's face. Kurt looked at him curious. "Not for long." said Blaine walking away. And then the music started. And the Warblers were crowding around. And then Blaine was pointing at Kurt.

**Hey baby won't you look my way **

**I can be your new addiction **

**Hey baby what you gotta say? **

**All you're giving me is fiction **

**I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time**

All the New Directions crowded around Kurt looking curiously at the Warblers. They weren't aware that there were other schools that randomly broke out into song.

**I found out that everybody talks **

**Everybody talks, everybody talks **

The Warblers broke out into dance. Kurt couldn't help but smile. The song was kind of perfect.

**It started with a whisper **

**And that was when I kissed him **

**And then he made my lips hurt **

**I could hear the chit chat **

**Take me to your love shack **

**Mamas always gotta back track **

**When everybody talks back **

Blaine started advancing towards Kurt. He grabbed his hands and they danced around.

**Hey honey you could be my drug **

**You could be my new prescription **

**Too much could be an overdose **

**All this trash talk make me itchin **

**Oh my my sugar **

**Everybody talks, everybody talks **

**Everybody talks, too much**

Blaine pulled Kurt to the Warblers and he joined in.

**It started with a whisper **

**And that was when I kissed him **

**And then he made my lips hurt **

**I could hear the chit chat **

**Take me to your love shack **

**Mamas always gotta back track **

**When everybody talks back**

Kurt was thrown back towards the New Directions.

**Never thought I'd live **

**To see the day **

**When everybody's words got in the way **

The Warblers stopped singing and it was just Blaine and his beautiful voice.

**Hey sugar show me all your love **

**All you're giving me is friction **

**Hey sugar what you gotta say? **

The Warblers joined back in and they grabbed Kurt so that he could join as well.

**It started with a whisper **

**And that was when I kissed him **

**And then he made my lips hurt **

**I could hear the chit chat **

**Take me to your love shack **

**Mamas always gotta back track **

**When everybody talks back **

Blaine and Kurt danced in the middle of a circle of Warblers.

**Everybody talks **

**Everybody talks **

**Everybody talks **

**Everybody talks **

**Everybody talks **

**Everybody talks...back **

**It started with a whisper **

**And that was when I kissed him **

**Everybody talks **

**Everybody talks...back **

The song ended and Kurt pulled Blaine in for a kiss. And they didn't notice the cheers and catcalls. The world around them just slipped away.


End file.
